Tokyo Teddy Bear
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: El dolor, la decepcion y el sufrimiento lo carcomian. Ya no podia mas. Tenia que escapar.


Tokyo Teddy Bear

La sensacion de adrenalina en cada centimetro de su cuerpo y la tristeza en su ojos  
Mirando la puerta con determinacion, su peluche de Mr Puffin en manos y una mochilita en la espalda, dio un ultimo vistazo a la fotografia de Lukas, Mathias y el mismo en la mesita de la sala, llenandose de valor.  
Era hora.  
- Adios.  
Era el momento de dejarlo todo.  
Azoto la puerta con fuerza y corrio. No miro atras y corrio. La obscuridad de la noche lo envolvia, los gritos de Mathias se escuchaban cada vez mas lejanos y sabia que pronto arrancarian el coche  
Tenia que ir mas rapido.  
Se apresuro y corrio con mas fuerza. Ignoro los sonidos del carro y corrio, hasta al fin divisar un pequeño callejon.  
"Un poco mas...' se dijo asi mismo forzandoae a su limite. Eran nada mas unos centimetros...un empujon mas...solo eso...  
"¡A salvo!"  
Se subio la capucha, abrazo a Mr puffin contra su pecho y se tiro al piso, quedando de cunclillas frente a la pared del callejon, una caja a su lado cubriendolo de la calle.  
El sonido del auto paso de largo y solto un suspiro.  
Alzo ligeramente la mirada y vio a Mr puffin en sus brazos.  
- No te preocupes...todo saldra bien...  
No sabia si se lo decia a Mr Puffin o a asi mismo, pero lo hacian sentir mejor tan solo pronunciar esas palabra no importa que tan mentira fueran.  
Sintio su telefono vibrar y lo saco de su chamarra.  
Era un mensaje de Mathias  
" *¡Em! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡No preocupes a Luki! * "  
Fruncio el ceño y rapidamente tecleo una respuesta.  
" *Dejame en paz. Dile a Lukas que no fue su culpa* "  
Se paro y avento su telefono al piso.  
Camino encima de el, y volvio a vorrer.  
Se adentro en el callejon, salio, entro a otro y como un laberinto empezo a perderse en las entrañas de la ciudad.  
Por fin, con la respiracion forzada se dejo caer en otro callejon, aun mas obscuro que el anterior.  
Las voces se repitian en su cabeza.  
"Emil" "Adios" "Ya no tiene sentido" "¡Eres un estorbo" "¡¿Que te pasa?!" "Alejate" "Nadie te quiere " " Es tu culpa"  
Abrazo a Mr. Puffin y se permitio recordar unos momentos de pequeña felicidad...  
Lily  
Mei Mei  
Anguelique  
Berwarld  
Tino  
Mathias

No se atrevio a recordar mas.  
Aqui pertenecia...en una caja de carton, sin nadie a su alrededor.  
Asi tenia que ser...asi tendria que haber sido siempre.  
Nunca debio intentar algo que no iba a tener.  
- perdonenme...  
La desesperacion se habia vuelto su segunda naturaleza. Ser despreciado un habito y poco a poco sus deseo por vivir se fie reduciendo  
- Soy un idota...  
Los recuerdos lo rodeaban y cada vez era mas evidente que algo habia mal en si mismo, pero se negaba a si mismo.  
- Duele...mucho  
Pero eso era lo que se merecia.  
Fue su culpa despues de todo.  
Fue su culpa que Lukas sufriera.  
Que Mathias se preocupara.  
Que sus amigos se enteraran.  
Era estupido.  
Nunca debio involuclarlos. Nunca debio decirles que sufria.  
Por que fue su culpa que Lukas se lastimara. Si tan solo no lo hubiera llamado para recogerlo...si tan solo ese dia no se hubiera subido al auto...  
¿Por que fue tan estupido como para hacerlo?  
- No soy nadie. No soy nadie.  
¿Si lo reptia se haria realidad? Por que habia servido.  
Las lagrimas rodaron por su cara y no las pudo detener.  
Lukas en el hospital, Mathias traumatizado y sus amigos se habian enterado por su gran bocota.  
¿Por que no se callo?  
¿Por que los tenia que preocupa?  
- Soy un error. soy un error.-  
Siempre lo supo ¿Para que se lo oculataban?  
- Ya no se nada.-se murmuro a si mismo.-¿esta bien soñar? ¿Esta bien creer?  
Enterro su cara en las pierma. Queria respuestas.  
¡Las queria ahora!  
Se levanto tan rapido como pudo y corrio.  
Ya no importaba. Ya no importaba nada.  
Tenia que acabar con todo.  
Corrio. Corrio y siguio corriendo hasta que sus piernas no pudieron mas y llego tan alto del edificio como pudo.  
- Ya no importa nada . Ya no importa nada.  
Mirando el suelo se sintio mareado y con miedo. Pero sabia que era lo correcto.  
Aun con las lagrimas en los ojos tomo un respiro y se acerco a la orilla.  
- Ya no queda nada. Ya no queda nada. Ya no importa nada. Ya no importa hay por que temer-se repitio a si mismo. - I don't care anymore...  
Un paso enfrente.  
- ¡Callate!-de un jalon regreso a la tierra. -Si importas...  
Un par de brazos lo envolvieron y lloro. Dejo salir todo lo acumulado.  
- Si importas...A mi me importas...regresa asi no eres tu...  
Emil abrio los ojos. Ahora si los abrio.  
Miro los ojos de Jia Long y miro a su alrededor.  
- A mi...-dijo con suspiro Jia Long-...Me harias falta idiota.  
Emil se dejo caer en los brazos de Jia Long y suspiro.  
Tal vez...no fuese tan malo...estar vivo.  
Jia Long le beso la frente y lo tomo de la mano.  
- Vamos a casa...Le diste un ataque a medio mundo cuando se enteraron que huiste de casa...Supongo que no has comido bien en los ultimos tres dias, por lo que veo.  
Emil se sonrojo.  
- Eres molesto...  
Jia Long solo le revolvio los cabellos y se acerco hasta quedar a penas unos centimetros lejos de su cara.  
- No me vuelvas a preocupar asi...  
-No lo hare...

N\A : Tralalalalala que alegre cancion~


End file.
